


Путь к сердцу

by IrhelSol, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Digital Painting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Romance, Snails, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, но для Ло это ангст и драма
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: визуал G-PG13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Путь к сердцу

|  |   
---|---|---


End file.
